thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XXVI: Carnage
'Format Credit:'Thechallengemania Thirty-six of the most dramatic, confrontational and controversial players we've seen yet are headed to an exotic paradise on the coast of Africa for the most brutal competition The Challenge has ever seen. It's every player for themselves this season and with twists and turns that will shock even the most hardened of competitors. Every mission, there will be a winner and a loser from each gender. The losers will automatically head into the Fortaleza but will be able to choose their opponent out of anyone in their gender except the winner. The winners will have some power too, in that they will have the ability to send someone else in their gender to Ghost Island where they will be exiled until the next mission. But they should beware, because sending someone to Ghost Island could be either a blessing or a curse. This is because the two players sent to Ghost Island will have the ability to unleash a twist from past challenges that have haunted these challengers in the past so be warned - ANYTHING can happen. When their share of $1,000,000 is on the line, romance will blossom, tears will flow and friends will turn into foes. Blood will be shed and carnage will be had in the most unpredictable season yet. 'Location: '''Santa Carolina, Mozambique -> Reykjavik, Iceland Cast || |} c Jada was instantly eliminated at the "Rafty Race 2.0" mission for coming in last place at the first station, which was a consequence of the uneven number of men and women left in the competition after the Mercenaries eliminated three people at the previous elimination round. g Puck and Jessica were tempted out of the game due to the stipulations of the Temptation twist. Elimination chart a Puck and Sylvia were sent to Ghost Island by Wes and Trisha in Episode 1 and unleashed the first twist, The Purge. As an additional advantage to being exiled, Puck and Sylvia were declared immune from the Purge. b Wes and Jessica were sent to Ghost Island by Puck and Alicia in Episode 3 and unleashed the second twist, The Mercenaries; who had the potential to eliminate both competitors at the "Light My Fire" elimination. Wes and Jessica's advantage was knowledge of the identities of the Mercenaries, who were revealed at the Fortaleza to be Devin Walker-Molaghan (''AYTO? - 3) and KellyAnne Judd (RW: Sydney) d Zach and Nany were sent to Ghost Island by CT and Jada in Episode 4 and unleased the third twist, The Double Cross. The Double Cross gave Zach and Nany the power to replace the person called out by the last place player with someone of their choosing. As a result the original nominees, CT and Tina, were spared from elimination and Wes and Beth were sent to the Fortaleza instead. e Puck and Nany were sent to Ghost Island by CM Punk and Natalie in Episode 5 and unleashed the fourth twist, the Open Challenge. The advantages given to Puck and Nany on Ghost Island were the ability to pick the teams for the Open Challenge and to give another team a disadvantage to hinder them. The Open Challenge gives the last two teams standing safety and the power to eliminate one male and one female player immediately from the game. f Puck and Jessica were sent to Ghost Island by Tony and Natalie in Episode 7 and unleashed the fifth and final twist, the Temptation. Puck and Jessica were given the option of either taking $50,000 from the winner's share of the grand prize in exchange for their place in the game or to call out anyone they want to face off in the Fortaleza for immunity from elimination. Both Puck and Jessica opted to take the money and run. Fortaleza Progress Ghost Island Teams || || || Category:Blog posts